Chaos
|Płeć = Żadna (przyjmuje się, że mężczyzna) |Rasa = Zmutowany Chao |Wiek = Ponad 4000 lat |Wzrost = |Waga = |Oczy = Zielone |Lubi = *Pokój *Tikal *Chao *Szmaragdy Chaosu |Nielubi= *Gdy Chao są w niebezpieczeństwie *Doktora Eggmana *Pachacamaca *Klanu Kolczatek |Ataki = Zależne od formy |Zdolności = Zmiana kształtu |ukryjN3 = tak |ukryjN14 = tak|Skóra = Niebieska}} – główny antagonista w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Znany również jako Bóg Zniszczenia. Opis Wygląd Chaos jest w całości zbudowany z energii chaosu, mającej właściwości bardzo podobne do wody. Może zmieniać swój wygląd, wchłaniając Szmaragdy Chaosu. Chaos posiada siedem form, każda z nich odpowiada liczbie zebranych szmaragdów. Transformacje Chaos 0 Wyjściowa forma Chaosa, którą przyjmuje jeśli nie posiada żadnych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Posiada kuloodporne i zmiennokształtne ciało, a także rozciągliwe ręce. Może przybierać formę kałuży, jeśli otrzyma cios, lub będzie chciał uciec. Chaos 1 Pierwsza forma Chaosa, którą przyjmuje gdy posiada jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Jego prawe ramię otrzymuje wówczas kości i staje się przedłużone. Potwór zwiększa również swoje rozmiary i masę. Jego umiejętności w tej formie nie są do końca znane. Chaos 2 Druga forma Chaosa, która przyjmuje gdy posiada dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Otrzymuje wówczas dwa silne ramiona z kośćmi, przygarbioną sylwetkę i inny kształt głowy. W tej formie może zmieniać się w wodnistą kulę, a także blokować wrogie ciosy. Jego ręka staje się jeszcze bardziej rozciągliwa, pozwalając na zadawanie jeszcze dłuższych ciosów. Chaos 4 Czwarta forma Chaosa, która przyjmuje gdy posiada cztery Szmaragdy Chaosu. Potwór przybiera formę wodnej istoty, podobnej do rekina. Otrzymuje tylną płetwę i bardziej zgarbiony kształt. W tej formie może bardzo szybko poruszać się w wodzie. Będąc na lądzie lewituje w powietrzu. Chaos 6 Szósta i przedostatnia forma Chaosa, którą przyjmuje gdy posiada sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Otrzymuje wtedy rozbudowany szkielet wewnątrz swojego ciała, a także kształt pająka lub żaby. Posiada wiele nóg, długi ogon i uzębiony otwór gębowy, a także dwoje oczu. Perfect Chaos Ostateczna forma Chaosa, która przyjmuje gdy zbierze wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Perfect Chaos nie posiada już szkieletu, za to na jego ciele pojawiają się łuski. Absorbuje on negatywną energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i pozbywa się ich ze swojego ciała. Jest to gigantyczny potwór, mający zdolność kontrolowania i stawania się jednością z wodą. W tej formie zdołał zniszczyć niemal cały klan kolczatek, a także udało mu się zniszczyć Station Square. Korzysta z różnorodnych potężnych ataków, jak plucie promieniami energii z pyska, czy uderzanie wodnymi mackami. Po pokonaniu go w tej formie, powraca on do swojej wyjściowej postaci. Historia Przeszłość Pierwotnie Chaos był zwykłym Chao, który na skutek działania energii Głównego Szmaragdu przeobraził się w wodo-podobną formę życia. Wykorzystał swoje nowe moce do zapewnienia czystej wody wokół Ołtarza Szmaragdów, który zamieszkiwały chronione przez niego Chao. W pewnym okresie swojego życia spotkał kolczatkę Tikal, której zaufał i pozwolił przebywać w pobliżu ołtarza, mimo swojej nieufności względem kolczatek. Gdy Pachacamac, wódz plemienia kolczatek, zaatakował Ołtarz Szmaragdów i ranił wiele Chao, Chaos rozzłościł się i przemienił się w Perfect Chaosa, zabijając wodza i większą część jego plemienia. Tikal powstrzymała potwora i zamknęła go razem ze sobą wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu na kolejne 4000 lat. Wydarzenie to zaowocowało wyginięciem prawie całej rasy kolczatek, oprócz ich ostatniego przedstawiciela, Knucklesa, oraz utworzeniem się Angel Island. Główny Szmaragd był przez następne tysiąclecia strzeżony przez ocalałe kolczatki, które z czasem zaczęły jednak zapominać, dlaczego strzegły szmaragdu. Sonic Adventure Minęły tysiące lat odkąd Chaos został zamknięty w Głównym Szmaragdzie, aż pewnego dnia Doktor Eggman zniszczył szmaragd, wiedząc, że kreatura w nim siedzi. Chaos postanowił "współpracować" z Eggmanem, gdyż wiedział, że ten zaprowadzi go do Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic po raz pierwszy napotkał go w Station Square, gdy Chaos walczył z policjantami. Niebieski jeż zdołał pokonać potwora dosyć szybko. Ostatecznie plany Eggmana zostały pokrzyżowane przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Wkrótce Chaos opuścił doktorka gdy zdobył wszystkie Szmaragdy. Wchłonął ich negatywną energię zmieniając się w Perfect Chaosa. Jego celem było zniszczyć Station Square, gdyż nadal czuł nienawiść i chęć zemsty. Sonic oraz reszta (nawet Eggman) postanowili coś zdziałać. Wszyscy podali Sonicowi Szmaragdy Chaosu, a ten użył ich by zmienić się w Super Sonica i pokonać wodną kreaturę. Po porażce Chaos powrócił do formy Chaosa 0, w której ujrzał zmierzające w jego stronę Chao, które niegdyś bronił. Wiedząc, że stworzenia są przeżyły i są bezpieczne, Chaos postanowił odejść wraz z Tikal. Sonic Battle Chaos w formie 0 pojawia się w historii Emerla. Może zostać wyzwany na pojedynek, po którego zakończeniu, Chaos stanie się dostępną do grania postacią. Chaos posiada niskie skoki, a także jest bardzo wolny, ale posiada bardzo duży zasięg i siłę ataku. Może zmieniać się w formę kałuży i tworzyć wodne fontanny, macki i kule. Chaos zostaje przebudzony na zaśnieżonym szczycie w Holy Summit, kiedy Doktor Eggman zaczyna zagrażać Ziemi swoim Final Egg Blasterem. Knuckles odkrywa wtedy, że jest to spowodowane nadchodzącą zagładą, która budzi Chaosa ze snu. Sonic Generations Chaos powraca w formie Perfect Chaosa w wersji Sonic Generations na konsole i PC, jako boss ery Dreamcasta. Jego imię jest również wspominane na plakatach filmów Chao w Kosmosie. W innych grach Sonic Adventure 2 Chaos jest grywalną postacią, dostępna w trybie wieloosobowym. W Sonic Adventure 2, aby ją odblokować, gracz musi ukończyć wszystkie misje Rouge z A-rankiem. Gracz może się w niego wtedy wcielić w trybie szukania skarbów, lub w wyścigach gokartów. W Sonic Adventure 2: Battle jest grywalna od początku, tylko w trybie poszukiwania skarbów. Chaos jest najwolniejszą postacią w szukaniu skarbów, ale równocześnie posiada silne ataki, o większym zasięgu i dłuższym okresie działania. Specjalne ataki Chaosa to: * Chaos Impact '– uderzenie pięścią w ziemię i wywołanie wstrząsu, ogłuszającego przeciwnika. * 'Chaos Strike – nad wrogiem pojawi się niebieska, pulsująca kałuża zadająca obrażenia. * Chaos Bind – unieruchamia na określony czas wrogą postać. Na plakatach na niektórych miejskich poziomach w grze pojawiają się również marki produktów takich jak np. Chaos Soda. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Chaos nie pojawia się bezpośrednio w grze, ale jak się okazuje odgrywa ważną rolę w jej wydarzeniach. Wspomniane zostaje m.in. zniszczenie przez niego niemal całego Plemienia Knucklesa, co pozwoliło Klanowi Nocturnus na krótko zdobyć władzę. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Lodowa figura Perfect Chaosa pojawia się jako przeszkoda w konkurencji Dream Figure Skating. Chaos pojawia się również w swojej wyjściowej formie, jako postać-VIP, która co jakiś czas będzie wysyłać do gracza co jakiś czas listy i naklejki. Temat muzyczny Chaos posiada dwa różne tematy muzyczne, pojawiające się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Battle. Oba nie posiadają jednak słów. W Sonic Adventure, jego pojawieniu towarzyszy również utwór Event: Strain. }} W innych mediach Sonic X Chaos pojawia się w serialu anime Sonic X i komiksach na jego podstawie. Pojawia w odcinkach 27-32, będących adaptacją gry Sonic Adventure. Jest tutaj opisany jako byt, złożony z energii w stanie ciekłym. Galeria Chaos 1.png|Chaos 1 Chaos 2-0.png|Chaos 2 Chaos 4-0.png|Chaos 4 Chaos 6-0.png|Chaos 6 SADX Fin .jpg|Chaos, Tikal i Chao pod koniec Sonic Adventure Chaos Zero SA2.png|Chaos w Sonic Adventure 2 Ciekawostki * Jedynymi nigdy nie pokazanymi formami Chaosa są Chaos 3 i Chaos 5. * Istnieje specjalna ewolucja Chao, zwana Chaos Chao, przypominająca kształtem Chaosa 0. * W oficjalnej ankiecie przeprowadzonej przez SEGA, Chaos zajął 9 miejsce na liście najpopularniejszych postaci z serii, będąc pomiędzy Metal Soniciem na ósmym miejscu i Rouge na dziesiątym miejscu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy